Como empezo todo?
by Aye0604
Summary: JamesxLily Siriusx? Remusx?. Parece que las cosas realmente importantes suceden el ultimo año, preguntenselo a los merodeadores, Lily Bella y Mary sinoo..... Reviews please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece a mi. Es todo obra e imaginación de J.K. Rowling. Solamente la trama en si es mío

**Y otro año que empieza**

1 de Septiembre. Regreso a howgarts escuela de magia y hechicería. Hay cientos de alumnos ya esperando la partida del expreso que se encuentra en el andén 9 y ¾ entre las plataformas 9 y 10. Allí parada en la mitad del caminó arrastrando su baúl y su lechuza, una muchacha de unos 17años, pelirroja, de piel blanca y de unos ojos verde esmeralda, tiene cara de enojo. Y si señores y señoras esta señorita se llama lily evans y el motivo de su enojo es que hacia una hora se tendría que haber encontrado con sus dos mejores amigas Mary y Bella. Claro que conociéndola a Arabella Fig. o Bella como le dicen todos es imposible pedirle que no duerma mas de 12 horas ya que según ella la vida es una fiesta y hay que aprovechar. Si, pensó lily una cosa es aprovechar, y otra muy distinta es abusar. Y yo creo que salir todas las noches de fiesta en fiesta y depuse ni siquiera acordarte a quien le hablaste es abusar. Esta chica era muy bonita, de estatura mediana no podía decirse que era flaca pero tampoco era un ballenato, aparte de estar muy bien proporcionada que solo acentúa su cara hermosa y fresca. Tiene ojos miel es morocha y una mirada sensual que cautiva a mas de uno. Aunque mary no se quedaba atrás, rubia alta y esbelta, con curvas prominentes, ojos verdes y una sonrisa que hace suspirar a más de uno, mary adams era quizás la persona mas dulce e inocente de la escuela Aunque como bien saben bella y lily es la única forma que encuentra de no vivir mas dolor. Cuando tenia 4 años de edad sus padres, magos respetados x la comunidad mágica, fueron asesinados por mortifagos, seguidores de voldemort, hasta ese entonces fue criada por su tia, lucy, la cual recibe con mucho agrado a bella y lily muchas ocasiones en el verano.Pero bueno eso no va al caso ahora. Por más fiesta que haya hecho no puede olvidarse de mí de esa forma. Ya cuando, estaba por subirse al tren sola e irse al vagón de los prefectos, escucha una voz conocida

Ei lils!- Oh no, piensa lily, no el.

Como andas pelirroja?- Le dice otra voz también conocida por nuestra protagonista, se da vuelta y se encuentra con nada mas y nada menos que sirius black (mi siri pooh)alto, moreno, ojos grises, músculos bastante marcados gracias al quidditch , quizas una de las personas con mayor ego del mundo, según como se denomina el "rey de las nenas". Es quizas uno de los mayores alborotadores y rompecorazones del colegio junto con james potter, su hermano no reconocido como dice el, remus lupin y cierta rata asquerosa que voy a tratar de matar en esta historia (muajajaja).

Bien hasta que vi ciertas caras- dice fulminándolo con la mirada lily.

Eii tranquila cariño, solo vinimos a saludarte- contesto el moreno de al lado james potter. Compinche de black, moreno y alto, gran deportista, capitán del equipo griffindor y uno de los chicos mas hermosos y sexies que hay en el mundo.

Y a ves corna, por lo visto hoy tampoco quiere vernos- dijo con una sonrisa sirius.

Valla black no sabia que tardabas tan poco en darte cuenta de las cosas más obvias- dijo con voz sorna lily, pero no pudieron seguir la conversación ya que saltaron encima de lily dos cosas: una con cabellera rubia y otra morocha

Aiii lilyy mi niñaaa cuanto has crecido! Dijo bella simulando que le caían lagrimas de los ojos

Te extrañamos tanto! Hacia tanto que no te veíamos! Te necesitamos mucho! Añadió mary con una sonrisa demasiado dulce- maternalista que le dieron ganas de vomitar a lily

Pero chicas las vi hace tres dias, dijo lily, pensando en como hacer para que sus amigas dejen de drogarse.

Que hacen estos dos engendros con vos lils?- pregunta bella mirándolos como si fueran un pedazo de mugre de sus zapatos.

Si Figg yo también estoy encantado de volver a verte- dice sirius como hipnotizado después de haber visto el cambio demasiado notable de las tres chicas. No eran las mismas niñas de antes sin la túnica del uniforme se notaba a leguas el cambio de las tres. Lily lucia un pantalón ajustado blanco y una remera beige mangas cortas. Bella lucia una pequeña pollera de Jean que traslucía sus largas y delicadas piernas y una musculosa blanca. Y por ultimo mary tenía puesto una pollera blanca por las rodillas y un top negro. Las tres llevaban el cabello suelto y sin maquillaje.

Buenas y santas primitas, al fin se te dio el cambio!- dijo james un tanto asombrado x la transformación de su prima bella, y añadió- bueno ustedes tampoco se quedan atrás- dijo james mirando a las otras dos. Lily si puede decirse estas más hermosa que nunca

Lily le respondió sacándole la lengua- mira aborto de la humanidad – quiero empezar y terminar bien el año asi que no me mires, no me hables, no respires al lado mió, ya que me puedo contagiar de tus genes a falta de neuronas! Y se largo

Caray primito veo que estas perdiendo tu toque dijo matándose de risa bella- espero que este año no le hagas echar humo, sino la que te mata a ti y a este soy yo, le amenazo con el dedo

Ah pero yo que demonios hice ahora!- le espeto sirius como haciéndose el ofendido

Pues déjame explicarte- dijo bella con una de sus mejores sonrisas fingidas- uno el solo hecho de que estés en el mismo planeta que yo me estresa, dos siempre las cagadas de james con lily son por tu culpa ya que siempre los consejos se los das vos, creo que ha sido suficiente explicación no?

Prongsi hermano defiéndeme. Dijo sirius asustado- dile que mis ideas son geniales que no sabes que harías sin mi- proas? Dijo sirius

Mira canuto, sabes que yo te quiero mucho pero esta vez bella tiene razón, de las 300 veces que me ayudaste al menos 200 veces vino lily con intentos suicidas en contra de mi amada persona y las otras veces no solo vino ella sino mi amada primita y mary. Dijo un tanto apenado james

Gracias hermano para esto tengo amigos. Dijo sirius, buenoo haber no tienes otras cosas que hacer Fig.? dándose la vuelta andate de acá! Grito al un tanto asustado remus (ojos dorados, cabello claro, estatura mediana, aspecto intelectual y como james y sirius enamoraba a mas de una chica de hogwarts) eii remus como andas? Dijo sirius consternado. Creí que hace un rato estaba figgy adams aquí

Si pero se marcharon a la mitad de tu monologo, dijo remus cansado, creo que bella dijo algo de un egocéntrico mal nutrido, no se de quien estará hablando mirando inocentemente a sirius que lo único que dijo fue n yo tampoco se de quien estará hablando como pensándolo seriamente

Aiishh eres idiota pad, dijo james enojado era obvio que te estaba insultando a vos.

A mi? Que le hizooo moi a esa tonta?- grito sirius

Creo que te lo dijo hace un rato, ese asuntillo de que existes y eso

Ahh pasa que es la envidia que siente de no tener mi cuerpo sexy y cuidado, djo con vos de galán

Si claro repitieron a la vez remus y james

Bueno haber ustedes tmb son unos envidiosos, mejor subamos al tren dijo sirius

Si es la mejor idea que he escuchado de ti pad, dijo remus riéndose.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mientras tanto en otra parte del tren

Ese potter es un idiota!grito la muy alterada lily cerrando con violencia el compartimiento del tren

Bueno lily dime algo de mi primito que no sepa le pregunto bella

Lily ya se que me odiaras por esto pero vos viste que buenos que estan sirius y james? Dijo con una mirada babosa

Que hicieron con mi mary? Se levanto asustada bella devuelveme a la mary que yo conozco! No puede estar diciendo eso de mi primo y ese engendro añadio tomandole la fiebre a mary, que se echo a reir

Aii por favor solamente dije que estaban distintos mucho mas lindos.

Si que no te escuche TU REMUS decir eso- comento lily diciendo con énfasis tu remus.

Que no es mio! Le espeto mary no se de donde sacan esas absurdas ideas de que a mi me gusta remus, solamente somos muy buenos amigos

Sii demasiadoo dijo bella, yo tmb tengo amigos pero no ando por la vida del brazo y contandome secretitos y tampoco TENGO UNA FOTO SUYA DEBAJO DE MI ALMOHADA!! Le señalo lily

Como sabes eso? Salto mary enojada.

Es mentira lo acabo de inventar dijo lily un tanto extrañada y bella se hecho a reir

Ah con que esas tenia eh! Te gusta remus! Quieres tener hijos con el y casarte con el y tener remus jrs! Jaja

Lily y bella se pusieron a cantar : remus y mary un solo corzon, se dan un besito y se dicen amor

Aii callense! Yo no les digo nada de que bella este coladisima hasta las pestañas por sirius y lily por james!! Les sonrio triunfante

Oo que dijiste? Preguntaron bella y lily al unisono?

Eso que estan coladisimas por esos dos

Pero por favor que estupideces son esas? Le grito bella yo? Enamorada de siro boy? Jajaja contame otro chiste dale!

Ya me di cuenta como lo miras, dijo mary, no es esa mirada desafiante del año pasado, cambiaste bella estas enamorada le sonrio mary

Jaja esta bien deci lo que quieras, estas loca, le dijo desafiane bella pero mira que decir que lily esta enamorada de james por favor! Si hace desde primer año que le dice que esta enamoradisimo de ella y lo unico que hace es querer matarle!

Buenoo dijo timidamente y muy sonrojada lily….. aii no por favor dime que no te enamoraste de el

No! Digo no como va a pasar eso! Es tecnica y neuronalmente imposible! Dijo riendose lily pasa que bueno

Si? Dijeron ansiosas bella y mary

No nada emm me muero de hambre dijo la pelirroja mirando por la ventana cuando vendra el carrito de la comida? Tratando de cambiar de tema

Mmm aca me huele a gato encerrado dijo mary pensativa

Yo diria a potter encerrado corrigió bella sorprendida,

Lo que no sabian estas chicas es que tenian mucha mas razon de a que se imaginaban…

Lily ni aunque le pagenhubiese admitido que desde que vio a james en la estacion de tren, su corazon empezo a bombear sangre de una manera muy violenta . nunca va a admitir que james cambio ese verano y no solo fisicamente sino tambien de su forma de ser por lo visto, pero de eso el se encargaria de demostrarselo durante su ultimo año en la escuela. No puede ser verdad penso lily, no me puedo enamora de potter es naturalmente imposible penso. Pero no sabia aun que equivocada queestaba….

En otro compartimiento del mismo tren…..

Aii dios viste que hermosa que estaba? Dijo james embelesado, sirius simulo vomitar. Esa pelo, esos ojos esmeralda la amo pad, moony ayudame porfavor

Sii como desde hace 7 años te voi a ayudar prongs dijo lupin cansado de responder siempre la misma pregunta, pero ya la escuchaste este año no se va a aguantar tantas, hay que pensar detenidamente cada cosa que hagas

Ahh que pensar ni que nada dijo confiado sirius, tenemos que actuar y ya prongsie si quieres que caiga rendida a tus pies.

Callate sirius le dijeron remus y james a lavez, que tu siempre arruinas todo (pobre mi siri boy, voi a consolarlo :P)

Bueno hagan lo que quieran dijo con pose ofendida, pero cuando luego no puedan conquistar a sus chicas a llorar a otro lado.

Perdon? Dijo remus? Como que SUS chicas? Le amenazo con la mirada

Eieiei tranquilo lobito dijo sirius asustado, remus enojado es peor que una mujer con la regla. Yo queria decir que… bueno… james y yo ya sabemos que estas coladisimo por mary y nada estabamos pensando ayudarte añadio y se preparo para recibir el golpe que efectivamete llego antes de que cubra su hermosa cara ( ya se me deje llevar)

Sirius hazme un favor y no te metas en mi vida! Ademas quien dijo que a mi me gusta adams! Agrego hecho un tomate-

Pues… empezo sirius

Tu cara de tomate… dijo james

Tartamudeas cuando hablas con ella… siguió sirius

Siempre hablas de ella elogiandola… continuo james

Ah y no se te olvide que por mas amigas que tengas no vi que a ninguna ni siquiera a la pelirroja la lleves de la mano y la abraces tan seguido…dijo sirius

Si y tambien… iba a decir james

Bueno ya basta!!! Ya capte la idea. Dejame decirte algo, cierren el pico! Xq si tu quieres que te ayude con lily y tu quieres que no diga en el banquete de bienvenida que estas muerta por Fig. dejen de meterse en mi vida privada! Dijo exasperado y alterado remus. Ahora continuo calado y con sonrisa maniaca que sugieres que hagamos le regunto a james

Aah no esperate un momentoo dijo sirius a mi no me gusta Fig.! quien dijo tremenda idiotez

Buenoo… empezo remus ( no se parece a lo que paso antes? )

Empecemos por

No mejor deja! No quiero pasar lo que paso remus hace un rato. Comento asustado sirius, dejame aclarar algo no me gusta nadie! Sirius black "el rey de las nenas" no se enamora nunca de los nuncas. Yo soi un fiestero de por vida

Yo pensaba lo mismo de mi sirius y mirame dijo james

No! Es distinto pornos yo no me enamore, no estoi enamorado y por ende nunca me voi a enamorar de nadie! Dijo en tonito einstein como explicando que dos mas dos es 4.

Aunque como lily no sabia que tan equivocado estaba.

Nueno haber quien juega al snap explosivo james tratando de cambiarla situación tensa del momento

Y asi pasaron la tarde los dos 3 merodeadores y lily, mary y bella hablando, riendose, jugando al snap explosivo haciendose alguna bromita (made in merodeadores) hasta que oscureció se pusieron las tunicas del colegio y llegaron a la estacion de hogsmeade el tren se paro, saludaron a hagridcada grupo se subio a su respectivo carruaje y llegaron a hogwarts. El segundo hogar de muchas de las personas de ahí. Y se reunieron en el gran salon paraver la ceremonia de selección y disfrutar del banquete.

Una vez pasada la ceremonia de selección y q mcgonagall retiro el taburete con el sombrero seleccionador, se levanto dumbledore y les dijo

Bienvenidos a todos! A los q son nuevos bienvenidos y los q ya son viejos bienvenidos de nuevo! Espero que este año les sea placentero y lleno de espectaticas para este año q recien empieza y puedan salir de estecolegio con un poco mas de conocimiento, especialmente para los alumnos de septimo que este año terminan añadio dedicandoles a todos una sonrisa. Después de decir esto grito a comer!!

Y se llenaron los platos de la suculenta comida y cenaron después de estodumbledore dijo las tipicas medidas de seguridad nombro a los premios anuales (lily evans y james potter)y mando a todos a dormir

Las chicas llegaron a su cuarto de griffindor de septimo se cambiaron igual que los merodeadores y se pusieron a charlar de lo mismo sin saber de las casualidades de la vida

Cuesta creer que es nuestro ultimo año dijo mary melancolica

Sii este año tiene que haber mas fiesta que nunca añadio bella sonriente

Que iesta ni nada este año estan los extasis dijo lily

Pero faltan años para eso lils, dijo bella temiendo por la salud mental de su amiga ahora tenemos que disfrutar antes de salir al mundo que nos espera

Bueno dijo tienes un poco de razon

Por supuesto! Dijo mary alegre hay que disfrutar yo quiero enamorarme

Para que niña si ya estas asi dijo bella sonriendo

Vos tmb y nadie te dice nada jaja

Bueno mejor vamos a dormir no? Dijo lily viendo la pelea que se avecinaba

Si dijeron las dos

Buenas noches.

Buenooo me costo escribirlo es ams pienso que es una porqueria es mi primer fic y el primer capitulo, por favor no me tireen con manzanas x favor digan q les parecio acepto lo que seaa mientras no sea asesino, sino me mato yo misma espero sus reviews con ansia

Saludos!


	2. El primer dia

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece a mi. Es todo obra e imaginación de J.K. Rowling. Solamente la trama en si es mío

Capitulo dos: El primer dia.

Al otro día, Lily se levanto demasiado temprano. La causa de esto fue que la noche anterior le había costado mucho tratar de conciliar el sueño. Estuvo pensando constantemente en lo que le dijeron Bella y Mary ayer, "Estas hasta las pestañas con Potter, Lily". No puede ser cierto, penso Lily. No me puedo estar enamorando de el, esta bien que cambio mucho durante el verano, y esta mucho mas musculoso y por lo visto cambio la actitud, ya no esta tan arrogante y esa forma en la que me mira…. De repente se sonrojo, una idea muy loca en su cabeza habia surgido. Ella dándose un beso con James en un atardecer, no podia decirse que era una fantasía, le parecia tan real, hasta parecia que sentia el dulce sabor de los labios de…. Su compañero? Su amigo? Su probable enamorado? Un momento! Se sorprendio a ella misma, no puedes estar pensando eso de ese engendro de persona. Es demasiado obvio que una persona no puede cambiar tanto y menos el que con tanto ego no sabe como no le pesa la cabeza al caminar. De tanto estar en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que sus dos amigas ya se habian despertado y que estaban gritando:

-TIERRA LLAMANDO A LILY!- gritoo Bella encrispada

-Eiii Lils! Le espeto mary que diablos te pasa?- le pregunto Mary tirandole con un almohadón.

-Pero es que estas loca o que?- le pregunto enojada Lily que parecia salir de un trance-porque me tiras con el almohadón sin razones!?

-No sera porque hace mas de 10 minutos que estamos hablandote y parece que estuvieses presa de un Imperius- Le dijo Bella- De verdad Lily, que te pasa? Desde ayer te veo muy procupada.

-No es nada- dijo Lily rapidamente- lo que menos queria era que sus amigas se enteren lo que estaba pensndo y le agradecia a Merlin que no sepan oclumancia- Es que estoy preocupada por eso de que es nuestro ultimo año y no me quiero alejar de ustedes….

-Pero Lily que dices?- Le pregunto Mary, exasperada- sabes muy bien que nunca nos vamos a separar ademas sabes bien que las tres vamos a irnos a vivir a Londres a un piso y estudiar para ser aurores, a mi me parece que te pasa algo mas…

-Si y creo que eso que te pasa empieza con J de James y termina con P de Potter quien será?- le dijo mirándola a Lily como simulando sorpresa. La pelirroja se hizo la que no entendía nada.

-Pero Bella que cosas dices!- Soltó riendo Lily- Mira que yo preocupada por esa cosa que se le cataloga de ser humano

Mmm no se- Le replico Bella muy divertida- Pero sabes como soy yo- te conozco a ti y a Mary hace siete años. Se cuales son tus debilidades y voy a averiguar que te pasa- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Serás maldita- Le espeto Lily- igual por mi hace lo que quieras no tengo nada que esconderte- le contesto ocultando su cara. Sabia que tarde o temprano iban a descubrirla, pero no era bueno empezar asi el año.

- pero miren que hora es! Les grito alarmada Mary- Hace mas de media hora que tendríamos que estar desayunando!.

-QUEEE?- grito Lily- Ven? Sino empezaran con esas giladas de Potter ya estaríamos desayunando tranquilas! Y Se metió en el baño de un portazo.

-Pero mira a la niña nomás- dijo Bella divertida- Se nos ha enamorado nomás. Y no le cae muy bien. Parece peor que una embarazada. Por lo visto lo tuyo es contagioso Mary.

-Si debe ser- Le contesto Mary distraída hasta que cayo en la cuenta de lo que había dicho- No! Quiero decir como contagioso? No estoy enferma- Añadió haciéndose la desentendida

-Si claro- contesto Bella- hacete la gila ahora, pero sabes muy bien lo que me dijiste corazón enamorado. Yo por las dudas me cambio y bajo, no quiero que me contagien ninguna de las dos.

-Pero Bella yo no….

Cuando iba a decir "… no estoy enamorada" la morena cerro la puerta. Mary enojada ya que Bella siempre le hace lo mismo, espero que Lily salga del baño, se cambio y bajo con la pelirroja al Gran Salón

Cuando llegaron al comedor, estaba lleno y todo el mundo ya estaba terminando de desayunar. Lily les dirigió miradas asesinas a Bella y Mary ya que, según ella, las chicas eran las "culpables" de no pueda desayunar "como dios manda". Ahora, si Bella era abusadora de las fiestas, Lily lo era de la comida, mas que nada de la glucosa. Le desesperaba comer, y lo mejor, era que no engordaba ni un gramo. Como no había lugar, no les quedo otra que sentarse al lado de los Merodeadores, Mary, conservando la compostura se sentó feliz y sonriente al lado del asiento que Remus le ofrecía , y para desgracia ( o fortuna) de Bella y Lily no les quedo otra que sentarse al lado de James y de Sirius.

-Buenos dias!- les dijo un muy sonriente James que por lo visto hasta hace 5 segundos estaba muy preocupado por el paradero de su pelirroja amada. Todos los dias se dedicaba a mirarla cada vez que podía.

- Buenos dias primito- le dijo Bella- Hola- le dijo sin sonreír a Sirius. Este estaba tan ocupado engullendo comida que ni siquiera levanto la cabeza.-No, si ya dije yo, no puedes hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo, como COMER y ESCUCHAR- dijo y se sento con una cara de limon tremenda.

- Haber Bella sabes que te quiero mucho, pero por favor no empieces desde temprano. Todavía no paso un almuerzo desde que llegamos- repuso con su mejor carita de angel (n/a: no se si voi a poder escribir despues de tanta baba sobre el teclado…) James.

- No pidas imposibles James- dijo remus saliendo de su embelesamiento después de haber charlado animadamente con Mary.-Agradece que pueden estar sentados en la misma mesa sin echarse una maleficio imperdonable- agrego con una sonrisa.

-Bueno haber hablemos de otra cosa- propuso Bella de muy mal humor.- ¿Alguien sabe que tenemos hoy?.-

- Si pociones dobles con slytherin, luego una hora libre, después transformaciones, y luego del almuerzo doble de DCAO y luego una de Botánica.- le contesto Lily.

- Como puede ser que siempre te sepas todo?- le pregunto con curiosidad James.

- Sera que yo como minimo, leo lo que me dan y luego lo guardo si es importante, pero tu, y tu amiguito sirius apenas McGonagall les dio el horario, lo tiraron a la mesa de slytherin sin darle importancia- le contesto Lily con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia

- Caray Lily a veces eres impresionante- le dijo sirius con una de sus sonrisas seductoras.- Pero como te diste cuenta que james y yo hicimos eso?- repuso con extrañeza.

-Es que últimamente se la pasa mucho tiempo observando detenidamente cada paso y todo lo que tenga que ver con mi querido primito- contesto mordazmente Bella (mirada asesina de lily ejem).

- Es que soy encantador- dijo James.

- Si claaro- dijeron al unísono Mary, Bella y Lily (n/a para mi es mas que encantador)

- Bueno gente mucha charla, pero tendríamos que ir yendo a clases- dijo Mary viendo su reloj

- QUEE?- Gritaron Remus y Lily con el terror reflejado en su cara (pobre lily siempre tiene que vivir a las apuradas)

- Tenes razon- chillo Lily levantandose y agarrando de cada brazo a Mary y Bella salio corriendo hacia las mazmorras. Remus salio atrás de ellas tambien corriendo.

- Pero que maleducada ni siquiera se despidio- dijo Sirius.

-Callate Sirius lo que a vos te molesta es que Bella no te da ni la hora- dijo divertido James.

- Porque vos tenes coladisima a la pelirroja eh!- le retruco con ironia Sirius.

- Bueno mejor vamos apurandonos que no quiero que slughorn nos castigue el primer dia.

- Pero prongs, acordate que tenemos con slytherin- le recordo sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, mientras iban caminando hacia las mazmorras.

- Es verdad y todavía no planeamos ninguna bienvenida a snivellus- Dijo james con aoarente tristeza.

- Por algo somos los Merodeadores mi adorado Prongsie, y por algo tenemos neuronas que trabajar-


	3. Cambios de sentimientos

disclaimer: todo lo que ves aca es de JK rowling salvo la trama en si y ciertos personajes asi que por favor no me demandes:P

* * *

Apenas entraron a la clase el profesor les quito 10 puntos a cada uno por llegar tarde.

-Maldito, Slytherin tenía que ser- dijo James con bronca.

- Tranquilo James ya tendrán su merecido- replico mordazmente Sirius.

-Haber- dijo el profesor Slughorn (no me acuerdo si se escribe así)- ¿Quien puede decirme para que sirve el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida?

La mano de Lily junto con la de Snape y Lupin se levantaron ágil y rápidamente.

Señorita Evans?- dijo el profesor

El Filtro de los Muertos en Vida es un filtro para dormir tan potente que parece que lo deja en un estado de coma profundo. Esta hecho a base de raíz de asfódelo e infusión de ajenjo.

Excelente 20 puntos para Griffindor- dijo el profesor.

Todos los griffindors sonrieron. Como siguieran así Evans les concedería la copa de las casas sin ayuda de nadie.

Bueno como bien dijo Evans la este filtro pone a la persona en un estado de coma profundo y es poco probable que despierte. Eso es lo que haremos hoy, tienen 1 hora y media. A trabajar!

Todo el mundo se puso a trabajar. Cuando paso la hora y media el profesor anuncio dejen de revolver! Y empezó a pasar por los calderos. Nadie había logrado pasar la etapa intermedia de la poción salvo Snape que se llevo una mirada aprobador del profesor y cuando llego a la poción de Lily…

¡Aquí tenemos a la campeona! excelente Evans, excelente, es obvio que tienes un talento tremendo.

Pss James- le susurro Sirius a Potter- se me acaba de ocurrir una idea- le dijo con una cara de pura venganza (muajajajaj arre xD)

Soy todo oídos mi querido Padfoot…

* * *

Mientras salían de las mazmorras y se dirigían a la Sala Común ya que tenían una hora libre, le contaron la idea a Lupin. Primero puso cara de alegría, ya que le parecía muy injusto que el profesor les haya quitado punto, ya que a los Slitheryn siempre los beneficiaba, pero luego frunció el ceño y dijo:

No es por nada ¿no? Pero ¿Quién pretende hacer esa poción? Es muy difícil, ni siquiera yo la puedo hacer (tan modesto como siempre mi Remusiin)

Siempre pensando en todo yo como siempre (si claro)- dijo Sirius

Bueno bueno ¬¬ ¿Quién erudito?- replico Lupin

Evans, Adams y Figg.- dijeron James y Sirius con una sonrisa encantadora (me babeoooo)

La única expresión que se podía ver en la de Lupin era sorpresa -¿Qué?- dijo- no estarán hablando de quien yo creo, ja no puede ser, pero ¡si los odian! Especialmente Figg y Evans. Es imposible

Que no es tan difícil- un poco de cháchara y van a acceder, aparte yo creo que también deben tener unas ganas tremendas de vengarse de los Slytherins- se justifico James- Y no conozco otra persona que sepa tanto de pociones como ellas tres.

Bueno como quieras, pero yo que vos me alejo de Evans cuando se lo pregunte- le advirtió Lupin- porque como bien sabes, no por algo la nombraron Premio Anual.

Vamos a ver si están en la Sala Común- dijo Sirius- No hay tiempo que perder.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, dijeron la contraseña y vieron que estaban las 3 chicas hablando animadamente valla uno a saber de que (eran muii charlatanas)

Chicas necesitamos hablar con ustedes- dijo Lupin (acordaron que lupin fuera el único que iba a hablar ya que el solamente era el que mejor se llevaba con las chicas)

Necesitamos?- pregunto Lily- estos dos también nos necesitan?

Si mi hermosa pelirroja- dijo James- te necesito como el oxigeno, pero esto no va al caso, se trata de algo importante.

Haber que quieren?- pregunto Bella con tono de mal humor.

La cosa es así- comenzó Lupin- Ya sabemos que ustedes son muy buenas en Pociones entonces necesitamos que nos ayuden a preparar una broma para Slitheryn…

Olvídalo- le corto Lily- Nada que haga que nos expulsen y yo tenga que vivir por el resto de mis días con mi odiosa hermana…

Ya le salio la vena autoritaria- dijo James- haber pelirroja, cuando nos han expulsado a nosotros por todas las cosas que hacemos? Eres Premio Anual. No te van a echar porque hagas una pequeña broma

Bueno bueno- dijo Mary- primero antes que contestarles nada, queremos saber de que se trata la broma

La cosa es así-dice Lupin- ya que estos malditos hicieron que nos quiten puntos, debemos darles su merecido

El año pasado en una de nuestras salidas nocturnas encontramos en la Sección Prohibida un libro de pociones y hay un filtro muy interesante…

¿Y que hace ese filtro "taaan interesantee"?- pregunto Bella con voz sorna

Fig. deja el sarcasmo para otro momento y por lo menos finge tener un mínimo de interés- replico Sirius cansado.

Primero Black- comenzó Bella- Tu no me dices como comportarme o no y dos NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA!! ¬¬

Basta chicos por favor- comenzó Lupin- Sirius no molestes a Bella y Bella por favor fingí interés y trata de ignorar a Sirius para evitar problemas

Bueno en lo que estábamos, este filtro lo que hace es que por una semana te pongas lo que te pongas va a parecer que no te pusiste nada aparte de pintarte el pelo de todos colores- explico James

El problema-continuo Sirius- es que lleva 20 días elaborarlo y por favor necesitamos su ayuda.

Esta bien lo haremos- lo corto Lily- pero nos deben un GRAN FAVOR

-¿Que mas favor que ver la cara de Snivellus sin nada que envidiarle a un stripper y un arco iris?

- Eso para mi seria mas castigo que otra cosa pero buen alla ustedes- intervino Mary.

* * *

Parecía que el hecho de preparar una broma juntos habia unido mas a los Merodeadores y alas chicas ya que parecían llevarse cada vez mejor. Mary y Remus sentian que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Siempre se quedaban hablando hasta tarde en la Sala Común y aunque creian lo contrario –los chicos y las chicas se daban cuenta de la relacion y estaban muy contentos por ellos dos ya que eran muy parecidos-

Entre Lily y James no se sabia muy bien que pasaba. A veces se trataban bien a veces se ignoraban o a veces volaba algun elementoo cortante/hiriente/mortal y/o venenoso (:P) hacia James (total obra de Lily) ya que cada vez que podia la invitaba a salir. Y lo mas raro era que cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, o se rozaban la pelirroja sentia una descarga electrica que recorria todo su cuerpo y que no podia – o no queria- saber de que se trataba.

El unico problema en el grupo eran Bella y Sirius que cada vez parecian llevarse peor. Los chicos y las chicas (cada uno por su lado) intentaban convencer respectivamente a Sirius y a Bella de que se intenten arreglar o por lo menos no insultarse y revolearse lo primero que encontraban pero la cosa parecia imposible

Para esa epoca el clima habia dejado de ser tan caluroso y comenzaron las primeras tormentas y a correr un viento fresco que daban ganas de quedrse charlando en la sala comun jutno al fuego, como hacian los chicos todas las noches. Una de esas noches Lily se habia quedado sola leyendo un libro ya que no podia dormir. En la habitación de los chicos un chico se estaba levantando por la misma razon que la pelirroja y decidio irse a la Sala Comun un rato a pensar. Cuando bajo, lo primero que vio fue una cabellera pelirroja asomandose por el asiento del sillon. Feliz de la vida se acerco dispuesto a hablar con ella, pero como vio estaba profundamente dormida (que escena mas tierna ) Lo unico que hizo al principio fue quedarse viendola como dormia "es un angel penso" y luego se agacho para empezar a acariciarle la cabeza. Lo unico que no calculo es que la pelirroja se iba a desperat de golpe y asustada

-AAAAAAAAH!!!- grito y lo primero que se le impulso hacer fue pegarle a James en la cabeza con lo primero que encontro (que mania esta chica de pegarle a James ¬¬) un libro. El chico quedo tendido boca arriba en el suelo y aparentemente desmayado

Ai no- musito asustada- James! Y se agacho a ver como se encontraba.-James por favor despierta-

Dijo de nuevo-yo no queria lastimarte- y como si fuese por arte de magia James se desperto

- Aii Lily pero ¿Qué te dio? Casi me matas auuu- gemio llevandose la mano a su cabeza con un gran chichón

- Lo siento James pero es que pense que me estabas atacando- se explico con un gran sonrojo en la cara debido a lo cerca que estaba de los labios de nuestro morocho preferido ()

-shh no pasa nada pelirroja estoy bien- la tranquilizo James con una sonrisa-

-emmm buenoo yo creo que es hora de irme a dormir- dijo intentando levantarse-

Espera- dijo James en un intento de pararse tambien pero ninguno de los dos calculo que el bendito libro iba a hacer que se tropiecen y caigan los dos de forma que Lily quede encima de James. Lily lo unico que sentia era fuego en todo el cuerpo y de nuevo esa descarga electrica que ahora era mucho mas fuerte. Lo unico en lo que pensaba era en los labios de James (que se encontrbaan a dos milímetros de ella) y se regaño a si misma por pensar en eso. Justo cuando ammbos se rozaron los labios y estaban por profundizar el beso se oyo un

¿Qué estan haciendo?-Proveniente de Sirius. Lily se levanto de golpe como si tuviera un resorte y lo unico que hizo fue desearle las buenas noches a los chicos y salir corriendo a su habitación.

¿interrumpi algo?- pregunto Sirius con voz inocente.

No te parece!- dijo James con ironia y revoleando los ojos- si solamente estaba por ocurrir el mejor momento de mi vida,mi angel me estaba besando y tu venis a preguntar idioteces, no para nada no estabas interrumpiendo nada de nada!- dijo con furia el pelinegro

Como? O.o- que la pelirroja te beso?-pregunto Sirius.

Si me besoo! Besar es cuando tus labios se juntan con los de otra persona sii me bes!, me besoo, me… aii dios mio! La pelirroja me beso! No lo puedo creer no puede ser, esto un sueño soy feliz Sirius, no se que significara peroo te juro que me hizo el hombre mas feliz de la tierra - exclamos con alegria

Todo muy lindo James pero no hagas tanto barullo que todo el mundo esta durmiendo, y es lo mismo que tendriamos que ir a hacer nosotros.-Le inquirio Sirius

De acuerdo como vos digas- le acepto James pero no te perdono que me hayas interrumpido anda a saber que hubiese pasado si no aparecias por aca ¬¬-

Jaja yo tampoco quiero saberlo- le advirtió Sirius con ojos picarones :P. Cuando llegaron a la habitación se acostaron y apenas apoyarion la cabeza en la almohada se quedaron dormidos.

En la habitación de las chicas todas dormian salvo cierta pelirroja que lo unico que hacia era sonreir y por fin descubir que era esa descarga electrica que venia sintiendo últimamente. Se habia enamorado de James Potter.

Buenoo! Eso es todo por hoy gente! Esperoo que les haya gustadoo. No se si se daran cuenta de lo mucho que avanzo la historia no? Me salio la locura de golpe y la verdad que creo que tengo una historia muy interesante para escribir ahora. Espero que se animen los que todavía no quisieron o pudieron dejarme un rview ya que me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo de verdad! Perdon por la tardanza es que me daba mucha vagancia escribir jaja:P nos vemos masomenos en un mes si? Habeer quien me dice feliz cumpleaños mañana ehh que cumplo 15

Saludos!

Reviews

JAMES FREAK: Coqui oajeritaa de mi (LL) como andas?? Espero que re bvieen buenoo aca tenes el capituloo que tanto querias jeje que mas te puedo decir? Si a sabes todo amigaa. Gracias por todo! Besotee hermosaa

Lean! Y denle al go de abajoo porfis gracias!


End file.
